Elemental Plane of Water
The Elemental Plane of Water is a sea without a floor or a surface, an entirely fluid environment lit by a diffuse glow. It is one of the more hospitable of the Elemental Planes once a traveler gets past the problem of breathing the local medium. The eternal oceans of this plane vary between ice cold and boiling hot, between saline and fresh. They are perpetually in motion, wracked by currents and tides. The plane’s permanent settlements form around bits of flotsam and jetsam suspended within this endless liquid. These settlements drift on the tides of the Elemental Plane of Water. Traits *Subjective directional gravity. The gravity here works similar to that of the Elemental Plane of Air. But sinking or rising on the Elemental Plane of Water is slower (and less dangerous) than on the Elemental Plane of Air. *Water-dominant. *Enhanced magic. Spells and spell-like abilities that use or create water are both extended and enlarged (as if the Extend Spell and Enlarge Spell metamagic feats had been used on them, but the spells don’t require higher-level slots). Spells and spell-like abilities that are already extended or enlarged are unaffected by this benefit. *Impeded magic. Spells and spell-like abilities with the fire descriptor (including spells of the Fire domain) are impeded. Inhabitants For obvious reasons, this realm is inhabited almost exclusively by aquatic and other water-breathing creatures. The race of genies known as marids control a vast empire, in nearly-constant warfare with the native sahuagin. In the darker depths, cyclopean kraken and brine drakes make up its less innocuous denizens. Beyond these larger populations, small settlements of water mephits, tritons, merfolk, and a staggering variety of more mundane aquatic life makes its home here. Marid :Main article: Marid The water genies known as the marid are easily the most dominant culture on the plane. Although they lack a strong, central ruler, they live in large tribal groupings whose territories span from the light-filled regions near the Plane of Air to the twilight near the Plane of Earth. Sahuagin :Main article: Sahuagin The sahuagin of the Plane of Water are actually not natives, having traveled there from Golarion in a massive exodus millennia ago. Upon arrival they made war on the fractured marid civilization, attempting to gain an empire for themselves. Upon achieving their objective, however, they fell into infighting and eventual civil war. Now the sahuagin inhabit the darker reaches of the plane, grouped into small kingdoms controlled by tyrants or mutant warlords who long to reestablish their lost empire. Kraken :Main article: Kraken These titanic cephalopods can be found in the darkest depths of the plane, locked in a constant wars with the brine drakes. They are occasionally forced to the lighter areas, much to the horror of the marids and other inhabitants of these regions. Brine drakes Main: Brine drake The eternal opponents to the diabolical kraken, brine drakes are the only native species of dragon on the Plane of Water. They live in isolated fiefdoms in the dark borders of the plane. The greatest of their kind is the great earth lord Kelizandri, thought by some to be the semi-divine offspring of a brine drake and an unknown minor deity. He rules over the Brackish Empire, Kelizandrika, located adjacent to the dispersed sahuagin kingdoms. Water